


Sherlock gets a doctor for Valentines

by DeathFrisbee221



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Doctor John Watson, John is a romantic, M/M, Sick Sherlock, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John had planned it all out. He was planning on spoiling Sherlock on Valentines Day. Call it sentiment - he couldn't care less. The man was worth it.</p><p>However on returning home from purchasing fresh roses he finds out that even the best laid plans are not safe from his boyfriend. Things need reevaluated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock gets a doctor for Valentines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonRiver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver/gifts).



> MoonRiver and I have both had the flu over the past week or two. This is a gift for her. Happy belated Valentines Day.
> 
> And it is also written to celebrate the 1 million works on the Archive.
> 
> So read and enjoy.

It was Valentines Day. Okay, it was 6am on Valentines Day, but still. John had made plans during the week so he and Sherlock could spend the day together, unbeknownst to the Consulting Decetive. He had to get a few things first though. Hence the early hour.

Slipping out of the bed, was easy enough. Sherlock rarely slept, but when he did it was for at least a solid eight hours, so the shifting of the mattress and covers did little to disturb him. John liked to think it was because he was still tired after their romp the night before.  
He returned to the flat just under three hours later with fresh roses, dark Belgium chocolates and expensive Darjeeling tea. The one that Sherlock adored but was never in stock in any local supermarket, and consequently the detective's stock had ran out last month. John was sick of the pout Sherlock made when he realised John was using the " _boring_ " Typhoo brand. So John had called in a favour and had a few boxes kept aside for him to collect.

  
Smiling he saw the empty sitting room and grinned. Clicking the kettle to boil, he set the 5 roses in some water before opening the tea and prepping it into the china teapot Sherlock kept just for it. (No experiment ever got near the tea set, it was a perplexing puzzle until John finally asked one day. Sherlock had muttered that the set was his grandmothers and went back to his Petri dish.)  
Tea stewing in the teapot John filled a small jug with freshly bought milk and set everything on a tray to take into the bedroom. Roses set on one side in a glass of water.  
Wide smile plastered to his face he opened the door with his hip. His face fell however when he caught sight of Sherlock.

The man was sat up in bed, deadly pale, and definitely not looking well. His eyes were closed but on hearing the door creak open he visibly winced.  
"John?" He croaked, throat dry. The single syllable caused him to start coughing and wheezing.  
His name also caused John to leap into action. He set the tray down on his bedside table and moved a hand to Sherlock's forehead. Shit he was burning up and there was a thin sheen of perspiration to his visible skin. He was shaking ever so slightly once the coughing subsided.  
"Jeez Sherlock!" John breathed prising open each of his boyfriend's eyes. The pupils looked fine...  
"I'll get you some water." He whispered.

A minute later he returned, in full doctor mode now, with the water and some ice chips. Sherlock drank half the glass in small sips before refusing any more.  
"Headache?"  
Sherlock wanted to just nod his head, but his joints ached horribly, so he settled for rasping out a yes after John fed him some ice chips.  
"I'll fetch you some Ibuprofen." John whispered softly, stroking back the sweat dampened fringe and kissing Sherlock's temple.  
When he returned Sherlock accepted the painkillers and opened his eyes properly once John closed the gap in the curtains. Sitting atop the covers in his trousers and tshirt John stroked a hand through Sherlock's hair and held him close. Sherlock had refused to get his flu jab. As a doctor John had had his of course, so he wasn't concerned with catching the influenza strand Sherlock had.  
Sherlock had proclaimed, quite adamantly that he 'never gets sick'. So John had given up fighting with him.  
Now he had proof that it wasn't quite true.

  
*

Two hours later, Sherlock had managed to fall asleep against John's shoulder.

The tea was stone cold- but there was plenty of it now in the cupboard for when Sherlock fancied a cuppa.  
The roses really needed put in some fresh water- but Sherlock was never really that sentimental about flowers.  
The chocolates would last for a week or so- they could enjoy the box once Sherlock felt better.

John had retrieved a book from the living room and was making good progress now he had time without distractions. Sherlock's weight a comfortable one by his side; even if he was burning like a bloody furnace.  
Trust Sherlock Holmes to get sick on Valentines Day. John had been all for spending a day in bed with his lover, but in hindsight he supposed he should have been careful what he wished for.  
On the plus side, it was a perfect excuse to spoil and care for Sherlock as he got over being sick for the first time in what was no doubt an extremely long time.  
Sherlock shifted in his sleep and John looked down at his partner. "Happy Valentines, love." He whispered. And perhaps it was the romantic in him, but he thought he caught Sherlock's lip curl upward at the words.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Comments and kudos are both greatly appreciated. Thanks for the support.


End file.
